Halo 3: Original Soundtrack
Released in 2007, the Halo 3: Original Soundtrack composed and produced by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori is a two-disc set much like the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack. The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack was released in one set rather than separate volumes like its predecessor. The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack deviated from the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack, and reverted back to the structure used in the Halo: Original Soundtrack. Comprised of melodies, chants, and trumpets, the Halo 3: Original Soundtrack is broken up into chapters which correspond to in-game levels. Disc one is broken up into into the beginning levels of the game, and splits at about midway though the campaign. Consisting of 15 songs of longer length, disc one runs slightly longer than disc two. Consequently, disc two is broken up into the latter levels of the game, while including four bonus tracks. One of these bonus tracks is the music present in the E3 2006 Trailer with the exception of the dialog. Composed of music entirely in-game, from start to finish, the story of Halo 3 is played out in musical form. Disc One # Luck - 3:25 (Arrival) # Released - 5:20 (Sierra 117) # Infiltrate - 3:50 (Sierra 117) # Honorable Intentions - 2:46 (Crow's Nest) # Last of the Brave - 3:58 (Crow's Nest) # Brutes - 5:07 (Crow's Nest) # Out of Shadow - 4:37 (Tsavo Highway) # To Kill a Demon - 3:44 (Tsavo Highway) # This is Our Land - 4:00 (The Storm) # This is the Hour - 2:08 (The Storm) # Dread Intrusion - 5:25 (Floodgate) # Follow Our Brothers - 3:25 (Floodgate) # Farthest Outpost - 5:14 (The Ark) # Behold a Pale Horse - 5:38 (The Ark) # Edge Closer - 3:03 (The Ark) Disc Two # Three Gates - 4:34 (The Covenant) # Black Tower - 6:03 (The Covenant) # One Final Effort - 3:08 (The Covenant) # Gravemind - 5:22 (The Covenant) # No More Dead Heroes - 5:01 (Cortana) # Keep What You Steal - 2:36 (Cortana) # Halo Reborn - 3:59 (Halo) # Greatest Journey - 4:52 (Halo) # Tribute - 2:52 (Ending) # Role Call - 5:58 (Ending) # Wake Me When You Need Me - 2:19 (Ending) # Legend - 0:40 (Ending) # Choose Wisely - 1:19 (Bonus) # Movement - 0:27 (Bonus) # Never Forget - 3:07 (Bonus) # Finish the Fight - 2:27 (Bonus) # LvUrFR3NZ - 2:18 (Hidden song by Princeton) Additional information *'Original composition:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Sound design:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Arrangement:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Label:' Sumthing Else Musicworks *'Performance:' Martin O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori, LvUrFR3NZ, Full Orchestra Trivia * To hear more about this album listen to the September 20th Bungie Podcast. * Some songs, such as "Behold a Pale Horse," "Follow Our Brothers," and "No More Dead Heroes" have been re-mixed from the Halo: Original Soundtrack. * When played in reverse, Black Tower on Disc 2 plays a cryptic message from the Gravemind, different than the one heard on the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdrHJ_si6jk&feature=related. The quotes reflect several lines from T.S. Elliot's poem, The Hollow Menhttp://www.geocities.com/Paris/LeftBank/9824/hollow.html; which is often associated with Cortana's famous words; "This is the way the world ends." See Also * Halo 3 * Halo: Original Soundtrack * Halo 2: Original Soundtrack Category:The Real World Category:Halo Music